hackexfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Leveling and Reputation/@comment-70.181.139.72-20140504040019
The BeginningEdit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeRJR5yOPF0 Noone really knows who started it but currently researchers try to find the origin of the war. An old legend says that it all began with a mysterious organization called 'Abshark'. They left a comment in the Leveling and Reputation section: :"We are Abshark. We are the alliance. We cannot be defeated. We are Abshark." -Abshark Someone called 'Anonymous' mocked Abshark because of the horrible grammar and provoked him. Now comes the decisive point: A Guy called 'Vistas' got into the conflict and wrote something very provocative. This is currently seen as the trigger of this whole war: :"Abshark is Nothing against the VI$TA$ Team. VI$TA$ IS GROWING FROM DAY TO DAY! We WILL KICK ANONYMOUS, MCLOVIN AND EVERYONE ELSE FROM THE HACK EX-THRONE! ---everything is permitted" -Vistas At this point there were no teams except for Abshark. Now a third one called 'McLovin It' got into the conflict and announced something very important: :"We are currently building up are group." -McLovin It These words were the beginning for a new era. They telled about the next big group: The shadowbots. The first one that realized that a hacking war was about to begin was an, at that time, innocent player called 'Weegee'. he wrote his own analysis: :"Weegee's Analysis on What's Gonna Happen if There were a Hacking War: :VI$TA$ Team: No offense, but you're toast unless you can grow at supersonic speeds. :Anonymous' Four: Probably gonna win. I mean, really, two if not more of your members are in the Top Ten :Abshark: Abshark? Is that even a word?" -Weegee The ShadowbotsEdit 1 day after the beginning Anonymous and McLovin It began to recruit new members for their team. The limit: 100 high level players. In only ONE DAY the whole team was filled with hackers. Conspiracy Theorists believe that only two members are a part of this group, and that these two members pretend to be multiple people. The shadowbots communicate over kik. Weegee even wrote a new Analysis: "Any message made my any one else EXECPT ANONMYOUS AND MCLOVIN IT is not allowed and therefore not a OFFICIAL statement of SHADOW BOTS.' MCLOVIN IT" '''''Weegee's NEW Anaylisis on the Ongoing Hack War: :SHADOW BOTS: omg they have an army. :VI$TA$ Team: you'd better get recruiting, and fast! :Abshark: The Greatest Question--Do sharks even have abs?" -Weegee Still mocking of Abshark Weegee also warned the VI$TA$ Team to recruit members. One day later Weegee joined the shadowbots. Well he thought he would be one of them BEFORE McLovin It explained him that he isnt one of them because he got no kik account. The shadowbots describe themselves as an evil team of high level hackers that hurt each other. Other teams describe them as egoistic and arrogant Tyrants that rule over the HackEx Universe. Reasons for that judgement are 1. The limit for the number of members, 2. The "Only high level players"-rule, 3. The fact that only statements made by the leaders are officially true and 4. only kik-users can join the group. MEMBER IP LIST 116.104.168.61, 254.67.186.165, 86.25.203.255, 161.134.27.224 The ResistanceEdit After the shadowbots build their team up, Vistas returned into the conflict and declared war to the shadowbots: :The empire of the shadowbots will fall... And when everything they worked for, is extinguished in front of their eyes, they will fall on their knees and beg for mercy... And then we will reveal their true faces... ---Everything is permitted---''''' He tried to clarify the players and to reveal the true faces of the shadowbots: :"Folks, Listen to me! Do you want to be tyrannized by the shadow bots? Do you want to be domineered by a hundred people that think that they are better than you? Even their members dont have the permission to say something because of their two leaders! They think they are better than us just because of their level! We may be weaker than them but we are many! Wake up! Together we can take them down! Together we can end all this! We dont need a leader! We dont need a group! We are free men! We resist agains'''''t these tyrants! In this game everything is permitted. We have a chance. Because we are not a team, we are a movement. We are the Resistance! RISE!" -Vistas He explained that 'The Resistance' has no leaders and that equality and freedom are one of their main goals: :"We have many names. Some call us "VI$TA$" but i prefer "the resistance" because my name is already Vistas and I dont want any misunderstandings. I am NOT the leader of the team, just the founder of it. We got no leader. Just equality." -Vistas'' The Resistance is a free team of free hackers. It has no limits and fights mainly against the shadowbots. Researchers describe their founder Vistas as a 'fanatic terrorist'. The team is also often associated with the "Assassin Order" because of their love to freedom and the words "We work in the dark to serve the light. Everything is permitted." The resistance-profile on this wiki also has the Assassins Creed logo as the avatar. The SwarmEdit After Weegee was rejected from the shadowbots he established his own team and called it "The Swarm" ''"Greetings, people of Hack Ex. As you know, there is a hacking war going on, and I have identified myself as a shadow bot in the past. Today, however, I am creating a new team where any and all are welcome, with no population limit. I am but a weak level 18, but I believe that all of us (most specifically low levels) have one weapon in our arsenal that not even the bitcoin moguls can conquer: sheer numbers. Thus, I call my team The Swarm. All you must do to join is respond "swarm" beneath this comment. There is no need to send me contacts, some know my IP and this may put you in danger if they access my contacts list. Together, we can show the Abshark who's the biggest fish in the sea (hahaha bad joke)! We can show VI$TA$ team that greater forces than themselves are working in the dark! We can even, if we grow fast enough, conquer the shadow bots. So who's with me!?" -Swarmer Weegee'' At first noone really cared about his texts nor took them serious. Vistas, who followed mainly the same goals as the swarm, justified that with another reply: ''"People want to be leaded by someone. By someone who is better then themselves. The best reason for that are Anonymous and McLovin It. Dont you see how fast they joined the shadow bots only because their two leaders were in the top 100? Even you wanted to join them. And thats the main problem. The people dont want to be in one ordinary team. They want to be in the best, and nothing else." -Vistas'' But Weegee did not gave up. Just like the resistance he wrote several texts to convince the hackers. It started to work as more and more replied. ''"And the latest team of my own creation, the Swarm. We are a lot like the Resistance, however we are different in one way: instead of using comments (I'll get to that) as our weapons, we take action. However, the Swarm is young, and we are still hiding in the shadows for now. By going to the below address and commenting (anyone can comment) "swarm" you will become a valuable member of the group that will destroy the oligarchy that is the Shadow Bots. Hint: their greatest member is Number 2 on the leaderboard. By taking action, we can bring the board under the wings of the Swarm. We can make a difference using our sheer numbers! Who's with me!?" -Weegee'' The Swarm is quite like the resistance and both want to overthrow the shadowbots but after all they dont cooperate. Even now Anonymous (the leader of the shadowbots) tries to get Weegee on his side. Weegee replied with a clear sentence: ''"Sorry anonymous, but the line's been cut, the claim's been staked, the Swarm is growing, and I'm not turning back now!" -Weegee'' After all some say that Weegee is gone totally insane and that his new plans are so "anarchistic", they could be dangerous. Conspirators believe that Weegee is currently trying to estabilish his "new world order" by writing intrusive propaganda for his team to manipulate the players: ''"We, the Swarm, are creating a weapon-one that is codenamed, "The Manhattan Project." Indeed, it is possibly the nuclear bomb that could put an end to the hacking war. But, to pull it off (we can go over it), we'll need a whopping one thousand members. Remember that we are all-accepting. Do you want to be a part of the end? If so, join the Swarm! Fellow Swarmers, do not fear the shadowbots! They appear to be taking a defensive stance, and according to the Manhattan Project (secret for now) there will be no need for bitcoins (only if you want to raise personal efficiency or you happen to reach the end-game)! But, to have the project come into being we need to hit our 1000 members! Thus, I need you to do this: tell your real-world friends and family about hack ex! Tell them of the hacking war and the great acceptance of the Swarm! Tell them of the shadowbots, the Abshark, and the other teams! Tell them that with numbers, the Swarm can come out on top and show the other teams that the underdog can win! With this, we can become more powerful than we could have ever imagined! Well if you're confused, know that currently the "war" is just the slinging of comments throughout this page. I have proposed a leaderboard capture system for more in-game action, but I'm not sure if it will be approved yet. Scroll down to see it. If you want to join a team, I suggest you join mine, the Swarm. We accept any and all people, even level one players. Our goal is to take down the shadowbots, an oligarchy of 100 hackers with the two leaders being numbers 2 and 9 on the leaderboard. Our greatest weapon, as you may have seen, is our numbers, however no one should act yet. Once we reach 1000 members, we will leave the hive and unleash our power in the form of the Manhattan Project, this war's equivalent of the nuclear bomb. Most info on this is confidential, but I will give you this: over time, starting with the unleash, the blast will grow exponentially more powerful, and though it will cause similar explosions from enemy groups, the more members a group has, the faster the destruction! Do you want to be the beginning of the end? Then join the Swarm!" -(the fanatic) Weegee'' Member List 238.134.151.32 Fails, Fakes and other groupsEdit http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140429102929/hackex/images/0/08/%24RF79XDI.pngThis picture was posted several times by Weegee to cover his IP that was posted by the doubleagent.Added by Weegee5628Fakes and imitations are nothing new in the hackex war. At the beginning someone impersonated Vistas and postes Weegees IP everywhere on the wikia. He even said he was a "doubleagent" but experts think it was just an fanatic supporter of the resistance. However Weegee reacted and posted a "swarm of weegees" all over the wiki. But the diversion only worked partially. Even "Nardski" the creator of the game was impersonated by someone: :"I'm in. You ALL will be hacked." -Nardski''' It was a fake of course. Apart from the main-teams there were little ones like "Stelio Kontos". They just hacked Weegee and wrote random messages like "STELIO STELIO KONTOS STELIO" all over the wiki and noone knows who they are. There was even a team named "Happy Cows" that just wanted to have fun. 0 members. Experts disagree if "Abshark" should be one of the main groups. After all it was the origin of the whole war, but then it commented nothing. Some think that Abshark was programmed by the Illuminati and that this "war" is just a social experiment.